To Love A Veela
by VoldemortDiesTonight
Summary: Harry feels an unease at The Burrow and doesn't like what he finds.DISCOTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I give permission for someone to continue the story as they see fit. Just please PM me first as I would like to read their twist off this story.
1. Uneasy

After freeing an innocent man from his death sentence one would think to not be sent to hell. A week after freeing his godfather Sirius Black here was Harry exiting a car at Number 4 Privet drive. Vernon immediately gave Harry chores to do since he was an ungrateful orphan as he was normally called other than freak. Harry had to paint the fence on his first day back from another year at Hogwarts. 'When will I have a normal year at that school?' he often thought to himself. Casting all his thoughts to the back of his mind he focused on the menacing tasking of painting the stupid fence. That night he went straight to bed as he was physically and emotionally exhausted.

The following morning he found himself alone in the house which was most unusual, The Dursleys never trusted him enough to be on his own. The notion of him being home alone allowed for Harry to ponder upon things he otherwise had no time to ponder on. He began to look over his past years at Hogwarts to find that they were not that pleasant. Besides meeting Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna he really had nothing that he could really give credit to Hogwarts for giving him. First year he had to fight his way through obstacles with help from Ron and Hermione in order to stop the stuttering dunderhead Quirrell from getting the Sorcerer's Stone to bring back Voldemort. Then in his second year he had to save Ginny from a talking diary and a sixty foot long Basilisk. Then just a week ago he had to help his godfather escape a Dementor's Kiss. Harry had always looked forward to going to Hogwarts to get away from the Dursleys but he didn't want his life to in any more danger than it already was.

Snapping out of his private musing he decided to straighten the house up a little to prevent Vernon from sounding off before heading outside to the park. On his way to the park he got the sense that he was being followed. He a short cut through a patch of grass and when he seen the green grass blades get crushed as if someone had stepped on it he pointed it out.

"Who is following me?" Harry asked turning to face the invisible person that had followed him since he had left the house.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Mad-Eye Moody at your service." called a voice out from in front of him but the person did not dare remove the charm that concealed their identity.

"Moody? I should have known Dumbledore would have me followed. " Harry continued to make his way to the park where he took up the only vacant swing that had not been broken by Dudley's group of pompous thugs. He allowed the breeze to flow through his raven like hair as he swung back and forth. Harry watched as other kids played on the other playground equipment. Some parents dragged their children away from the park the moment they seen that Harry was there. People were still under the impression that he was a violent boy who went to a boarding school for troubled teens. Kids who did not believe that Harry was bad kid were afraid of what Dudley and his gang would do to them if they made it known they liked Harry in the slightest. Harry had received smiles and waves from some of the local girls and the next time he would see them they would have a black eye or a busted lip but no one ever told their parents what really happened.

He had long ago given attempting to make friends as he refused to allow anyone to get hurt on his behalf. He only person Harry trusted was Mrs. Figg as Dudley's gang would never dare attack a grown woman and risk getting in trouble. Mrs. Figg was an elderly woman in her late 80's who would tell the Dursley's she needed work done and would allow Harry to escape hell if only for a few hours. The Dursley were none the wiser to the scheme they had come up with. As Harry swung back and forth he daydreamed of what he would do if he survived this war. He thought of being an Auror but after Voldemort he would have dealt with enough bad guys to last him a life time. He thought of teaching at Hogwarts, since it was his supposed safe haven. He milled over other ideas of possible future careers but couldn't get over the fact that he would not live to see past the war.

Coming out of his musings he noticed that the sun was long gone and the streetlights lit the barren streets of the suburban neighborhood. He jumped off the swing landing with a feline type grace, and began to make his way back to Number 4 Privet drive. He walked undisturbed knowing he was still being watched by Alastor. He made his way up the drive and noticed that the Dursleys still were not home yet. He took a hot shower and washed away all the days' worries before retreating to his bedroom to sleep. That night he would have a nightmare free rest for the first time in weeks.

Waking up to the sound of Vernon banging on his door Harry knew it was time to get up or suffer the consequences. He slowly rolled himself out from beneath the covers into the hot, humid air that filled the room. Vernon went to work but not before forcing Harry to make him a hearty breakfast first. When he left Harry felt pressure lift off his shoulders as Vernon was the worse of his worries. The overweight whale was always throwing criticisms at Harry while he sat around and did absolutely nothing. After cleaning the dishes Harry put on a jogging suit and his trainers before heading out the door. This summer he had decided to get physically fit. He jogged around the neighborhood before lifting weights that had been abandoned in the garage. It had become custom now that it was almost like clockwork. Every day he would push himself a little farther and lift a little heavier.

Dudley had begun to ignore him as he noticed Harry picking up muscle mass and would lead his gang the other way when he seen him. Petunia was being her usual self just standing there with absolutely no purpose in life. As the sun began to beat down on Harry he made his way back to the house to avoid a heat stroke from the summer heat. When he returned he washed clothes and could tell that the Dursleys had gone to the beach due to the beach towels and bathing suits that were still wet and grainy feeling from the sand in them. For the rest of the day Harry just sat in his room reading up on spells and making a dent in his summer work. 'Hermione would be so proud of me he thought to himself as he looked out beyond his window pane as this side of it only caused him pain. A slight smile appeared on his face as he thought of the day he would never have to return to these demon folk.

Harry too busy in his musings did not notice the black speck that was gradually making its way toward him. He was busy staring at his handy work that Petunia took all of the credit for. He stared out into the rainbow of flowers from lavender to perfect snow white roses that surrounded the perimeter of the backyard. He had been so enamored, so psyched out that he did not noticed until it was in his face that a brown owl was about to come through the window. He hurried and ducked beneath the dusty wooden sill as the owl crashed into the wall opposite of the window and hit the floor with a thud. Stand to tend to the owl he seen that it was no other than Pig the Weasley's owl. Knowing that the old owl would be ok he placed it into Hedwig's cage who had not returned from her nightly hunt. Extracted the noted from the owl he read it over and over to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

_Dear Harry,_

_We know how much you despise staying with those abusive muggles. I have convinced Mum and Da to let you come to the Burrow for the remaining two weeks of Summer Vacation. Pack your things and double check we will be there within the hour._

_ Your Best Friend,_

_ Ronald._

He could hardly contain the immense amount of joy he was feeling after reading the note sent from one of his best friends. Harry began to pack his things away all the while thinking of all the things he would be able to do once he got to the Burrow. He could play Quidditch with all the Weasley children excluding Percy who got a job working for Fudge at the beginning of the summer. Harry thought of finally having a chance to beat Ron at wizard's chess but he knew that it would take some serious strategic thinking to beat Ron at his own game. Harry made sure that he had everything packed that he would need until he got back to Hogwarts in two weeks. After triple checking to make sure he had what he needed he lugged his stuff down to the bottom of the steps and waited for the door. As he waited he listened to the music coming from baby whale Dudder's room accompanied by the ticking of the ebony grandfather clock that resided in the living room next to the television.

He nearly jumped out his skin when he started to doze off when he heard pounding at the door. Before he could get to the front door his horse of an aunt had to gallop her way there first. He wished he owned a camera as her face when she opened the door was priceless. Petunia stepped aside as to allow in guests and Harry jumped up when he seen two matching Weasleys.

"Fred! George! My heroes!" causing the twins to blush identically before giving Harry a handshake each.

Harry ran up the stairs to make sure he had not forgotten anything that he might need he left a note for Hedwig telling her where to find him so she wouldn't stay there with the Dursley's. Harry remembered his stash and pulled up a loose floor board and grabbed all of his remaining candy out along with all the wizarding cards he got from his chocolate frogs. He made his way down stairs after he made sure he had left nothing of importance he said bye to Petunia who just told him to hurry up and leave already. Once she closed the door Harry handed the cage with the unconscious owl in it to one of the twins. He wasn't sure which one and not that he really cared all he cared about was getting far from this place. The twins each grabbed one of Harry's arms before Harry felt an uneasy pull from behind his navel.

They landed on the ground in front of the Burrow the twins on their feet but Harry landed on his face. Harry spit the blades of grass out his mouth as the Weasley twins were on the ground clutching their sides laughing at Harry's misfortune. Harry pulled himself from the ground muttering things about 'fucking morons' which made Fred and George reach a whole other level of hysteria. Picking up his belongings he made his way toward the welcoming arms of the leaning house. When he entered he was engulfed into a bone crushing hug by the Weasley clan matriarch Molly Weasley.

"Harry it is so nice to see you. Oh Merlin your thin we are just gonna have to do something about that now aren't we dear?" She didn't wait for an answer as she had already made her way over to the food that was on the stove. Ron came down minutes after Harry finished his third helping of soup, and from the looks of things he was just rising out of his dreams. He waved to Harry before helping himself to some soup as well. Harry sat and talked Quidditch until Ron filled his bottomless hole of a stomach to a tolerable level. They played a game of wizarding chess Harry came close to winning but lose in the end.

Ginny came out from where ever she was hiding when everyone wanted to play a small game of Quidditch. They had a two on two subbing in and out to make sure everyone had a fair chance to play. Ron and Ginny won the game as Ginny caught the snitch while she was scratching her head while it was in the process of flying over it. They all went inside and wash up before dinner. Mr. Weasley got home the family sat down to eat and talk to one another about their days. While eating Harry felt two pairs of eyes on him one set he already knew were Ginny's as Ron had told him the she had a crush on him ever since she could walk. But the ever pair were coming from the family's matriarch. Harry couldn't decipher what she was thinking from the face she was making so he shrugged it off. Ron and Harry played a game of exploding snap before turning in for the night.

Harry began to read a book he had picked up on animagus and had been reading since the beginning of the summer. It was a heavy tome and he was only half through it now he read two chapters before his eyes began to get heavy. He slid the tome under the bed and began to fall asleep the best he could with a snoring Ron next to him.

The sunlight that peeked through the crack between Ron's drapes woke Harry early the next morning. Harry made everyone breakfast before grabbing a Cleansweep and making laps around the makeshift stadium before he touched down and began to run around it. He ran for a good hour and still had not begun to tire. When he entered the house he found that everyone was still asleep besides Ginny. He noticed Ginny but he didn't know is she noticed him notice her. He felt her follow him as he made his way to the shower. He relaxed once he felt the hot water beating on his head allowing him to be able to process his thoughts and organize them. Since the beginning of the summer he also read up on Occlumency and began to practice it. He was able to get a good night's rest without worrying about dreaming of his parent's death.

Running out of hot water he decided to get out of the shower to begin his day. Harry made his way down stairs and almost had a heart attack as everyone screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" His hand automatically had gone toward his wand with caused everyone to flinch a little.

Harry was glad to see that everyone was there Neville, Luna, and others he had grown close to over the years. For his birthday he got a picture of a Nargle and bottle cap necklace from a girl named Luna who said she lived over the hill. From Neville he got a wrist holster that only he could summon his wand out of. He got candy from the Weasleys and a book on wand crafting from Hermione which he made sure nobody else seen. Mad-Eye Moody got him a book on the darkest of spells that looked pretty beat up but he was excited to read it. Moody was a rather short man with an eletric blue glass eye that never seemed to still. Many scars covered his face and any visible limb. Harry wanted to ask how he got them but did not feel it was his place to ask such personal questions. Neville joined them as they played a game of Quidditch. The game ended when Harry beat Neville to the snitch but Neville wasn't far behind him. Harry had so much cake that he did not want to see another in a long time. Spending time with his friends made this one of his best birthdays to date. As he got into the shower he began to organize his thoughts. As ran through the day again he noticed that when he looked to greet Dumbledore he felt probing against his mental shields. That night when he went to bed he couldn't help but smile as he thought of all that had gone on that day and he had pleasant dreams that night.

As the dew on the ground was still fresh on the blades of grass Harry did his laps around the Quidditch field, he had tried to bring Ron along but Ron just rolled back over and began snoring louder than he had been before. Harry sat in the middle of the field and practiced strengthening his mental shields. Not only did Occlumency help him organize his thought and block out his worst nightmare, it allowed for him to be able to sense other people's magical signatures. To his right he could sense Ginny in the bushes watching him. Ginny was starting unnerve him with all of her staring and stalking him since he had arrived at the Burrow the week prior. He began to get up when he felt the mental probing of an outside force. Opening his eyes he sensed another presence right next to Ginny it was strong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Harry spent the rest of the day practicing his wand motions as while as making a heavy dent in the animagus tome. That night before going to bed he felt as if something in the Weasley home was off and he was determined to find out exactly what it was. But for now he could not deal with that as he would do himself no good if he deprived himself of sleep. With that he rolled over and was asleep.


	2. Love Hurts

Harry woke the next morning to the noisy household that was the Burrow. He looked over to find Ron still in his own little dreamland snoring away but it sounded as if everyone else was up and downstairs from all the ruckus. He put on some decent clothes before descending down the forever creaking steps of The Burrow. When he made it into the kitchen everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at him as he walked over to where everyone was huddled together.

"What happened did somebody we know die?" no one gave him an answer but the Weasley patriarch slid the mornings addition of the Daily Prophet to him. Harry's face paled as he read the title of the main article.

_Massive Breakout At Azkaban Prison_

_Early this morning between the midnight and one the walls of the max security prison Azkaban were breached. The prisoners that escaped are some of the worst kinds. Among them were the likes of Rabastan LeStrange, Rudolph LeStrange, and mass murder Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix and her extended family were charged with torturing the Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. They were to get the kiss but Minister at the time Barty Crouch Sr. thought they needed to waste away in their cells not given the option to opt out. The LeStranges have made it known that they are strong supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Minister Fudge announced that aurors are working at their max capacity to recapture the missing convicts and looking into the missing dementors of Azkaban. He also assured us that this was the work of none other than Sirius Black mass murder and supporter of the dark side. 'We the Ministry have come to the enviable conclusion that we are indeed in trying times, but we most stick together. For together we are strong, divided we can be easily suppressed…-Minister Fudge ( For full speech see page 16.) We at the Daily Prophet will stand by the Ministry in these evil and peril less times. Until tomorrow folks._

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry sank slowly into his chair as he tried to piece all of the information that he just absorbed. A massive breakout at Azkaban and they were blaming Sirius for it. He finally managed to find his voice he spoke a little louder than a whisper.

"This isn't fair. How can they blame Sirius for this? Are the signs not clear that the snake faced bastard is back?" Harry eyes began to tear up as he spoke the last words.

"They don't want to believe that he's back Harry last time he killed thousands of people wiping families off the face of the Earth. People are not willing to believe that it can happen again." Remus Lupin tried to pat the boy on the hand but flinched back when Harry snatched his hand away.

"Harry you can't let this get you down. Let it be more of a reason to put effort into defeating the dark tosser." Remus Looked at Harry and seen that he was being blocked out so he stopped talking and left the room.

"Harry dear everything will be fine. Just you wait and see." Mrs. Weasley was trying to calm the boy down but only added fuel to the fire.

"Fine. Fine. Everything is going to be fine. Ha! That's the biggest lie I've heard since the Dursley's told me my parents died in a car crash." People around the room gasped at this. "How can you tell me everything is going to be all right when the Ministry refuses to notice the signs that Voldemort… FOR MERLIN"S FUCKING SAKE stop flinching it is nothing but a damn name he made up. Fear of a name only prolongs the fear of the person. How can we call ourselves the light when we are afraid to say a name?"

Harry was breathing heavily now and things in the Burrow began to combust into flames and break.

"Harry there is no need to worry we are doing the best we can but you must bear us as we are barely recovering from his last reign of terror. We were scared for our lives, and our family's lives." Tonks stepped back after her spill as Molly Weasley walked forward and touched her palm to his cheek. "Harry please calm down before you hurt someone dear."

Harry slowly gained control over his untamed magic and stormed out the house into the backyard to cool off. Harry was so tired of things happening that he could do nothing about. While the people who tortured a fellow Gryffindor's parents to insanity were roaming the streets and he was here safe locked up at the Burrow away from it all. Why did the Order always treat him as if he couldn't take care of himself?

"Harry?"

"What!" Harry just wanted to be left alone for awhile couldn't he at least have that.

"Ginny I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." He had lowered his voice still had an edge to it.

"Maybe we can talk later?" she sounded crushed that he had refused to talk to her so he told her that they could talk later. He heard the grass crunch under her feet as she made her way back to the house. Harry found himself getting too upset over things that he had no control over so he began to practice his Occlumency. Storing the memory of the newspaper away he found that his anger had subsided. He was about to open his eyes when he seen a piercing white dot against his black defense barrier.

He looked behind him and seen his headmaster walking his way. He waited until Dumbledore was behind him before he spoke.

"It is rude to try and read someone's mind without their permission."

He turned and faced the aged wizard and leader of the light.

"My apologies Harry no one ever suspects me to read their minds so they let their guards down. You don't get this old by luck Harry, it takes great skill." Harry stood.

"Well what exactly have you been trying to read from my mind in your last couple of visits?" He was starting to get agitated again.

"Harry I'm afraid I can not disclose that information to you as it would do no good. Just know I am doing as I see fit to rid this world of evil before I move on to the next great adventure." Dumbledore was staring at the clouds avoiding Harry's eyes.

"That does not give one the right to do as they please and invade the minds of unknowing people last I thought it was highly illegal to do such things. Sir." Harry was not going to be ignored.

"You know as well as I do Harry that with fame comes power. I defeated Grindelwald which gives me pull in the wizarding world. You see how the world reacts when you do something as simple as win a Quidditch game." Dumbledore chanced a look at Harry and he had two angry eyes upon him.

"Yet Dumbledore I do not go around breaking the law just because I can get away with it. You know what I'm done talking to you."Harry stalked back to the house leaving Dumbledore to muse over his thoughts.

Ron was at the table stuffing pancakes down his bottomless gullet when Harry stormed into the Burrow.

"You OK Harry mate?" He had pieces of pancake flying everywhere.

"Yes I'm just fine and dandy."Harry said with a strong sense of sarcasm.

"Well if you say so." And Ron was back to eating his breakfast.

Harry just shook his head at Ron as he had not picked up the hint. He felt sorry sometimes for how slow the wheels in that ginger head of his turned. He went up to the room he shared with Ron and began to do some of his potions homework. He doubted Ron had even started his yet. An hour into his homework he began to tire. He closed the book leaving a bookmark on the page so he could finds it again later. Making his way down the stairs he came across Arthur Weasley just the person he was looking for.

"Mr. Weasley." Arthur's head snapped up from the file he was reading.

"Harry how can I help you my boy?" He walked across the room and shook Harry's hand.

"I was wondering if we could make a small trip to Diagon Alley I would like to pick up some things." He put on his most adorable face as he asked.

"Hold on a minute let me check the some members of the order. Ok?"

"Yeah sure."

The red headed patriarch made his way over to the fireplace throwing some floo powder into the flames.

"Alastor are you there?"

"Yeah and what are ye bothering me for on my day off?" a gruff voice said from the other side.

"Harry wanted to take a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up some things."

"Is he barking mad it is not safe to go to Diagon Alley. With the criminals from Azkaban on the loose they might try to take a shot at him."

"Well with you there and Mr. Weasley I don't think that they would show their face it would be too much of a risk." Harry shrunk into the background once again.

"Fine, move out the way I'm coming through." Arthur moved out the way and the rough looking man steeped through.

"I'll go let everyone else know we are going." With that Harry left the room. In the kitchen were Ron, Ginny, and the Twins.

"Anyone want to go to Diagon Alley we are about to go?" Ron got up from the table and ran upstairs probably to get dressed. Ginny shook her head no and went off in another direction. The twins looked at one another like it was Christmas and said "ZONKO'S!" before they too ran up to get out of their room.

Harry sat down at the table and waited for everyone to return to the kitchen. The first one to show was Mad-Eye sneaking up behind Harry.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Come on Moody really? Was that really necessary?" Rubbing his ears that were now hurting.

"If I were a death eater you'd be dead. Constant vigilance my lad, constant vigilance." This guy is off his rocker Harry thought to himself. How would a death eater get into the Burrow without triggering the wards? This guy was nuts.

All the Weasley boys came down at the same time followed by Mr. Weasley.

"Everyone ready to go?" everyone shook their heads yes.

On their way out the door Mrs. Weasley came to send them off.

"Bye dears, have a great day." As she looked at Harry he felt his barriers under attack. He didn't say anything to her but he would bring it up to Mr. Weasley later. He waved good-bye and stepped out of the wards so they can apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry gathered himself after they landed a couple blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry."

"I was wondering if you would have any idea why Mrs. Weasley would try to probe my mind."

"I'm sorry but I do not but I will find out later tonight."

The Leaky Cauldron was moderately populated with magical folk as they passed through.

"Stopped by for some Firewhiskey Moody?" Tom the innkeeper asked.

"Not now Tom I got some Ministry business to see to." He nodded his head over in Harry's direction.

"Oh I see well it'll be waiting for ya' whenever you stop by."

"Maybe later tonight I might _need _a drink."

Arthur tapped the necessary blocks allowing Diagon Alley to come into view. The streets were not as crowded as they usually were which took away some of normality of the place. Arthur broke off with his boys leaving Harry with the ex-Auror. It unnerved Harry that many of the shops had windows boarded up.

"Raids on Diagon Alley were popular in Voldemort first rise to power. People are preparing for the worst. Even though the Ministry wont acknowledge his return doesn't mean people aren't afraid of the Azkaban Break out."

Harry just nodded his head to show that he was indeed listening. Wanted flyers were on every post board and blowing with the wind in the almost barren streets. The walk to the owl Emporium was a quiet one as Moody had no more to say during their walk. The store clerk was behind the counter as they entered the shop. He lowered his wand as he seen it was only Harry and Moody.

"Harry Potter what brings you back to my shop this evening?"

"I'm actually looking for a new owl for the Weasley's. I believe theirs to be on its last leg."

"Aaaa I see well have a look around and call if you need anything." The old shopkeeper shuffled away to other parts of the store leaving Harry to choose the owl. After about twenty minutes Harry decided to buy an all black owl naming it Midnight. He took the owl to the counter to pay.

"That's 15 galleons Mr. Potter."

Harry handed over the proper amount before he and Moody exited the store. They met up with the Weasleys at none other than Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron was drooling over the Firebolt as Fred and George tried on some dragonhide Beater gloves. Arthur was having a friendly conversation with the shop owner about muggle cell phones which Harry found to be funny. They exited the shop and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Moody decided to stay and have that drink as the others just used the Floo to get back to the Burrow. The smells that were being given off by the kitchen were nothing short of heavenly. Molly shooed Ron out the kitchen as he tried to sneak some of the Shepards pie.

"I didn't forget what we talked about Harry. I will ask her before we head to bed tonight" Mr. Weasley gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before taking a seat in his favorite chair next to the fire. Harry played a game of wizards' chess to pass the time until the food was ready. Ron beat him but this did not surprise him as Ron ways won.

Everyone rushed to the kitchen once the food was ready. The food was delicious as always. Harry caught glares from the matriarch out the corner of his eyes as he dug into his Sheppard's pie. When Harry was sure he couldn't take another bite he excused himself from the table. He told everyone that the owl he bought was for them. A collective shout of gratitude was sent his way and it made him feel warm on the inside.  
He took a long hot shower sorted through the day's events. He wondered when he would get the time to actually meet his godfather Sirius. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he could not afford to dwell of such things. The crawled into the cold bed in the room he shared with Ron. He read a chapter of his animagus tome before he decided that getting sleep would be the better choice. He woke in the middle of the night in need of a cup of water. Casting a quick spell telling him it was midnight. _'How ironic'_ he thought to himself as he climbed out of the bed. He cast a feather weight charm on himself so he would not have to tiptoe his way to the kitchen.

As he walked past the room that belonged to the Weasley parents he heard them speaking in hushed tones.

"_Harry believes you were trying to invade his mind and tell the truth Molly I can tell when you're lying to me." Arthur sounded a little agitated._

"_Fine you want the truth. Dumbledore has been smuggling money out of the boys account."_

"_What does that have to do with us Molly?"_

"_Where do you think we get the money to pay for the children's education Arthur?"_

"_You are a part of this? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"_

"_I was thinking we needed the money. Dumbledore pays us every time the boy is here that's the only reason I allow him to come."_

Harry felt himself holding back tears as that statement was like driving a stake through his heart.

"_So you pretend to love the boy get his hopes up that he has a chance at a real genuine family for money?"_

"_What was I to do?"_

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME! YOUR HUSBAND!" Arthur sounded livid._

"_You don't make enough to support the kids schooling." She snapped back._

"_Don't you dare pin this on me! I could have worked overtime if I had to not stealing money from the boy who saved us all from a fate worse than Hell."_

"_I'm sorry." She sobbed._

"_Anything else I need to know Molly if so tell me now because if I find out later there is more… well let us not get to that point."_

"_Yes." She managed between her choked sobs._

"_What is it?"_

"_Dumbledore and I arranged a marriage between Harry and Ginny."_

"_MOLLY EVLYN PREWETT-WEASLEY ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?"_

"_Don't be mad at me p-please."_

"_How can I not be mad? Harry bought us an owl for Merlin's sake and you and by extension this family has been stealing from him."_

"_I'm so s-s-sorry."_

"_What have you done with my wife? Because you are not the woman I fell in love with. How do we tell this to Harry without breaking his heart Molly?"_

"_We don't have to tell him."_

"_Are you bloody mad? Of course we do."_

Harry felt he should make his presence known.

"No you don't." was all he said just loud enough for them to hear. He raced up the stairs into Ron's room locking the door behind him. He heard Mr. Weasley on the other side telling him to open the door but Harry would do no such thing. As much as he loved the remaining Weasleys he could not stand to look Molly in the face after today. Harry's heart had hardened he was afraid to let anyone else in.

He packed a small bag containing his wand, invisibility cloak, and some food. He wiped the tears that were now falling freely from his face. He had no idea where he was going but any place was better than the Burrow for now. How could she use him for his money? He stuffed his wand into his pocket grabbed Ron's Cleansweep rocketing himself into the starry nights sky with no intention of looking back.

_AN: Sorry it is taking so long to update. My report card kind of sucked. I writing a story but almost failing English. Ironic huh? And I got two new puppies which are taking up most of my time. Caesar and Maximus. I will try to update more often but no promises that goes for my other story as well. 'Til next time Happy Turkey Day(if you celebrate it)_

_Peace out_

_P.s. R&R_


End file.
